


Obvious

by xladysaya



Series: Pencils and Paper [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean you saw him with a girl?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm working on some long projects right now, but I figured I'd do a quick request ^^ The prompt was from an anon on the sfw list, and it called for jealous sarumi! I thought it would be cute to put it in this universe, so here it is, the continuation nobody asked for!

“What do you mean you saw him with a girl?”

The chatter near him stopped, and suddenly three pairs of eyes were on Yata. Domyouji had been talking with a group of friends, some of whom Yata recognized from his own classes, before turning to look at Yata quizzically. “Huh?”

Yata flushed. He hadn’t meant to intrude on the conversation but…well…

It was about Saruhiko.

“Oh! Hi Yata-kun! Nothing, we were just saying we wanted to borrow Fushimi’s notes but…I think he went to lunch with a girl from the college across the street,” Domyouji explained, looking truly crestfallen. “Those were my only chance at passing the test too.”

Yata moved to lean against the nearby hallway wall, trying his best to look nonchalant but failing miserably as he awkwardly slid forward because of his sweatshirt, ending up at an uncomfortable angle.

“Heh yeah…so, is it like his girlfriend?” Yata did his best to laugh, but it was more reminiscent of the sound of a person choking on food. “Because, um, that would be…sweet! Lucky guy…”

He debated sinking into the floor, but he doubted even that would help cover up his strangeness.

The two boys Domyouji was talking to shot Yata concerned glances as if to prove him correct, but luckily the cheerful boy didn’t seem to notice, and gave Yata the same smile he always did. “I don’t know, maybe? Hard to imagine him with a girlfriend though huh?”

“Y-yeah tot—”

“Who has a girlfriend?”

Yata spun around, fast enough to possibly give himself a neck sprain, only to see the object of his affections standing right behind him, same unamused smile decorating his slender face.

“O-oi Saru! Don’t fucking sneak around like that you creep!”

“Oh thank heavens you’re back,” one of the boys near Domyouji mumbled, continuing to scribble notes furiously into his notebook.

“Y-yeah, Saru, where you been?” Domyouji had a cheerful smile on his face as a strained silence clouded around them, and the frigid aura that was now radiating off Saruhiko was slowly causing it to falter.

“Don’t call me that ever—”

“Okay.”

Domyouji turned away rigidly, sneaking glances at Saruhiko occasionally, eyeing the book bag that no doubt contained his key to success.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Yata vaguely noted that it was the same jacket he always wore, probably the only one he owned. No, it _was_ the only one he owned. He’d asked once.

Once.

Oh…

_They were studying at Yata’s place again, despite the shorter’s inquiry about Saruhiko’s place. The other had protested, not profusely but…firmly. Whatever, Yata’s mom wouldn’t mind anyways. It’d been about a month since they’d become friends so she was already getting used to Saruhiko helping Yata out with math after school._

_“Don’t you own any other jackets? This one’s all ratty,” Yata laughed, playfully tugging at the semi-ripped sleeve of the jean jacket._

_Saruhiko rolled his eyes, but Yata could’ve sworn there was a light flush dancing on his cheeks. “Coming from the one who always wears scuffed up shorts. Does it matter? I have a jacket at least, isn’t that the important thing?”_

_The taller pouted, and Yata held back a blinding smile from the uncharacteristic cuteness of it._

_“I guess,” Yata said, shaking his head. The ruggedness of the clothing item made it look kinda badass too. “But it must be hard to find stuff to match with it.”_

_“Can’t be helped,” Saruhiko replied, his voice dropping to a low, hesitant mumble. “It’s the only one I own.”_

_Shit._

_Yata’s smile fell as Saruhiko buried half his face in his arms, hiding what Yata assumed was a not so pleased expression._

_Yata felt guilty then, obviously he’d touched on something he shouldn’t have. They weren’t close enough for him to really pry either..._

_All he could really do was stiffly shuffle the remnants of his math homework together, the crinkling of the paper cutting through the silence as he tried clearing his throat. “So…how do you take the derivative of this one again?”_

_No response greeted him…at least, not right away. And definitely not the kind he expected._

_Before he could turn to question the silence, there was hot breath fanning out across his cheek, a telltale sign that Saruhiko’s face was right up against his. He swallowed hard, crumpling the stack of papers violently in his clenched fists as his knees jerked up reflexively._

_“Hmm, could it be that you just want me to take it off Misaki? More skin showing that way yeah?”_

_The playful tone was no doubt accompanied by a smirk, Yata was sure of it. He shuddered, and the idea crossed his mind that, all he would need to do was turn his head and…and…_

_The idea was too enticing to ignore._

_Yata took a deep breath, preparing himself for the dive, when—_

_“Misaki! Come help me with the groceries!”_

Ugh.

Of course his mom had come home at that exact moment, and the two boys had been forced to separate in an awkward, rushed frenzy.

Still they’d almost…they’d…it had almost happened damnit!

Yata tried not to let his frustration seep into his features as he recalled the memory, instead biting his lip and looking back up at Saruhiko.

“You’re the one being creepy just standing in the hallway,” Saruhiko retorted, leaning against the wall next to Yata.

“W-whatever. So are we going to study later?”

“You still need help? Math is not your friend,” Saruhiko deadpanned.

“Fuck off Saru! Is that a yes or a no?” Yata crossed his arms, willing himself to not get too angry with his friend.

“Well of course it’s a yes, don’t be dumb,” Saruhiko replied, moving to turn away and head to his next class.

“Why don’t we study at lunch tomorrow then?” Yata quirked an eyebrow at the retreating figure.

Saruhiko stopped mid stride, tilting his head in thought.

“Can’t. I’ve gotta meet someone at the college,” Saruhiko said, sounding none too pleased. Not that Yata noticed.

Oh. Right. The girl.

Yata’s stomach fell despite himself, and he shook off the feeling as best he could. “O-oh. Yeah, then the next day?”

Saruhiko turned slightly, regarding Yata with a slight smile. “Yeah, that works.”

Yata’s stomach flipped again, though this time for a different reason while Saruhiko’s form disappeared down the hall.

“Um…Yata-kun?”

Yata shook his head, returning from his daze and focusing back on Domyouji and his two fumbling classmates. “H-huh?”

Yata couldn’t be sure but, there might’ve been a clever edge to the smile Domyouji was giving him. It set off warning bells that he didn’t quite know how to respond to.

Then the deviousness in the grin was gone, back to the normal, peppy expression accompanied by a big eyed stare. “Too bad Fushimi has a date and can’t help you study! The unit we’re on right now is tough too!”

“Yeah I know! I hate—”

Wait. A date?

“A date?” Yata blinked dumbly at his friend, brain having trouble computing what was necessary to comprehend what Domyouji was alluding to.

“Well yeah, the girl at the college! He meets her all the time, you didn’t know?”

No, he didn’t. Even after two months of friendship in which they hung out all the time, Yata hadn’t seemed to notice anyone else in the picture, especially not someone as important as a girlfriend.

Maybe he’d been oblivious? After all, hanging out with Saruhiko was so great, he didn’t tend to think about much else when they were together.

Fuck.

What did it matter though? So what if Saruhiko had a girlfriend. Ha, if anything he should’ve been a little envious. Yeah, that had to be what it was.

He didn’t want to think about any other reasons why his heart suddenly felt consumed with dread.

“W-wow, who knew there was someone that could put up with that asshole,” Yata muttered, another weak chuckle being forced out of his now dry mouth.

“Yeah, I almost don’t believe it,” one of the boys said while looking up from a study sheet.

Huh.

Come to think of it, Saruhiko being all romantic with someone didn’t exactly compute in Yata’s mind either. Well, at least when the person wasn’t Yata, but he was trying his best to push those kinds of fantasies away.

“Yeah…”

\--

Yata honestly didn’t know what he was doing, crouched in the bushes of the college at lunch time the next day. It was humiliating and completely stupid, but yet there he was.

He groaned lowly, the bushes rustling slightly as he moved lower to the ground.

He’d had this insane idea the night before, while he’d been mulling over the idea of Saruhiko actually having a girlfriend. He figured he could see for himself, no harm done.

Obviously he’d been wrong.

He knew he was being weird, besides, he and Saruhiko had almost… _kissed_. Well, probably. He hadn’t turned his head yet but…they’d been close! Not to mention that first time they’d been at his house!

_“So are you going to tell me know?” Yata asked, grin very telling of his eagerness._

_They were lying on the floor, completed health homework stacked neatly on the table nearby._

_Saruhiko smirked, tilting his head and resting it on his arm. “What if you’re disappointed with the answer?”_

_“Ha, w-why the hell would I be disappointed? That’d be fucking stupid,” Yata replied, trying to convince himself internally that no, he wouldn’t be let down if he found out Saruhiko solely liked girls. Nope. Not at all._

_“What’s the point of stating a preference? Everyone’s an idiot anyways,” Saruhiko said with a dismissive wave, turning over to lay flat on the floor of Yata’s bedroom._

_Yata tried to not let his face fall at that, rolling his eyes instead. Honestly, the guy was impossible._

_“But,” the taller said quietly from his position on the floor. “I guess I have a specific taste now, unfortunately…”_

_“Huh?” Yata eyed him warily, confused until Saruhiko raised his eyebrows and threw the shorter a shadow of a teasing smile._

_Yata wasn’t so dumb that he didn’t get the implications of that._

Except maybe he had been.

Saruhiko was an asshole, one with shitty social skills to match. Maybe he’d been messing around because he had a weird sense of humor, and Yata was too dumb to see the joke.

What the hell though? He wasn’t a total idiot, fuck what anyone else said!

Saruhiko had to like him, even if the dumbass couldn’t admit it like a normal human being. Worrying about it was only going to get him made fun of in the end and then he’d feel like beating someone up.

Yata sighed, relieved at his final decision to just go back to school, and he stood up in the middle of the brush.

It took him two seconds too long to realize how dumb and noticeable he was, standing up in the middle of the bushes like a loser.

Way too long.

“Aren’t you from the high school?”

Fuck.

Yata turned abruptly, catching the glint of Coach Munakata’s glasses as he fumbled out of the branches, tripping over a branch as he was trying to reach the sidewalk.

Damn, this teacher was _annoying_ too. Yata had forgotten that he taught elective classes at the college on Wednesdays. Shit.

“Do you have your lunch pass by any chance?” Munakata questioned with a calm smile. Yata squinted at the expression. The coach’s tone wasn’t serious or commanding in the slightest, despite how most cases of a high schooler sneaking onto the college side were met with detentions.

“No! I was heading back though, I thought I had lost something here the other day,” Yata said, grateful that the excuse was somewhat believable.

“Hm, yes, it would be wise to head back before lunch ends. Can’t be late for class!”

_Sure…_

“Oh,” Munakata said then, as if something revolutionary had dawned on him. “I recognize you now, you’re the boy that hangs around Fushimi-kun.”

His eyes seemed to sparkle, and Yata didn’t have the slightest clue about the best way to respond to the knowingness hidden in the gaze.

“Yeah whatever, I mean, we hang out…sometimes,” Misaki mumbled.

Yeah in the morning before school, after school, some weekends. Shit, they even hung out at lunch unless Saruhiko was—

Unless Saruhiko was at the college. The college. Where his potential girlfriend went to school.

Yata couldn’t hold back a frustrated sigh. Why was he being so damn insecure about this?

Munakata’s smile didn’t falter despite Yata’s crestfallen expression, and he continued on like normal. Well, normal for him. “Fushimi-kun seems quite fond of you.”

Yata perked up a bit at that, a smile somewhat reforming on his face.

“Even though you have such poor grades.”

And it was gone again.

“Oh, there’s Fushimi-kun now!”

Yata’s brain didn’t even pause to process the words, his body just reacted, diving into the bushes again. Yep, he was definitely going to need ice on some bruises.

Munakata didn’t even seem to care about Yata’s swan dive into the dirt, still waving calmly in Saruhiko’s direction. Yata crawled forward on his elbows, peering through the brush.

He saw Saruhiko’s face as the taller caught sight of Munakata. Yata couldn’t help but laugh as his friend automatically turned in the opposite direction, trying to appear invisible so that he wouldn’t have to interact with the coach. The stricken look on his face was almost comical as he was berated by someone to his side that Yata couldn’t make out. He could sure guess who it was though…

“Oh well, it appears he can’t see me from here,” Munakata sighed.

There was literally no way Saruhiko could’ve _not_ seen him.

“I’ll have to speak with him later. I have a meeting,” Munakata said, shooting a smile towards the overgrown hedge beside him. “Nice meeting you.”

Yata did his best to hold back a groan, momentarily taking his eyes away from Saruhiko to watch Munakata retreat to a sleek, red car that suspiciously looked a lot like Mikoto-san’s…

Nah.

He turned back to where Saruhiko was walking, and he froze, a gasp tearing from his throat.

She was gorgeous. She was like the epitome of beauty, but oddly authoritative with her straight posture and the loud click of her heels. The power radiating off her deeply contrasted her simple, frilly white dress, and Yata thought she must’ve been simultaneously the nicest and scariest looking person he’d ever seen.

And her arm was hooked right around Saruhiko’s.

Well, he didn’t look particularly pleased with it, considering his arm was hanging limply to his side while she guided him around. Still though.

Yata sighed, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. They really seemed like a good couple anyways, he told himself, and it was great that Saruhiko had someone that tolerated his…sensibilities. Yata was just glad Saruhiko wasn’t alone, the memory of the taller’s distant expression when he’d been asked about his jacket coming into Yata’s mind.

Still, that didn’t stop the hurt from trying to fester in his heart, the pain of the realization coiling around its chambers and threatening to squeeze the life out of the muscle.

Guess he’d been wrong. Of course Saruhiko didn’t like him, that would’ve been weird. Duh…

Yata laughed to himself, but it was devoid of any actual joy, more like a dry heave as Yata’s breathing came out uneven.

Without thinking, he stood up, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Maybe he could fake a fever and go home early…

“Misaki?”

Whoops.

Yata stumbled out of the brush, trying his best to act natural. Yeah, like he’d just happened to be hanging out in the middle of the bushes. Full proof.

“Oh, this is Yata-kun?” The young woman spoke, her voice graceful and clear. Yata couldn’t be sure of it, but it also seemed to carry a…teasing tone? What was up with that lately? “So this is the kind of—”

“Unimportant,” Saruhiko cut her off, finally shrugging her arm away from him. “Don’t you have a class to get to or something Seri?”

He called her by her first name too. Well, he called Yata by his first name…but…

They had to be a couple. Right? Yata wasn’t going to allow himself any hope, no matter how bad he wanted to.

“It doesn’t start for another twenty minutes, it’s fine,” Seri scolded.

“Damn shame,” Saruhiko mumbled.

Yata squinted at that, half ready to scold Saruhiko himself. This girl was super nice and honestly, gorgeous, and Yata wondered how they’d even met given Saruhiko’s oath of silence. Not that Saruhiko was unworthy, the opposite in fact, he was amazing. Just…amazing and a complete unsocial dick.

“Hey…you shouldn’t talk to your girlfriend like that,” Yata said, glaring at the taller.

He blushed outrageously as the girl’s attention shifted to him, her eyes comically wide.

In fact, they were both staring at him, mouths open and fumbling for words.

Huh?

“What’s the matter?” Yata’s question came out kind of fast, given that having Seri so close to him had him forgetting how to talk.

The couple exchanged a confused glance before Saruhiko sighed, running a hand through his hair rather roughly as he looked at his feet.

“So you were saying about getting better at communicating?” Seri’s vaguely concealed mocking was directed at Saruhiko, who at the moment was still looking at the floor, face aghast from the situation.

Yep, Yata was definitely missing something.

“Shut up,” Saruhiko murmured, finally looking up to pout at Yata. “I didn’t think you could be an even bigger idiot, but congratulations you proved me wrong.”

Yata’s instincts took over after the response, and he immediately felt the need to rise to the bait. “Fuck you! Like it takes much to prove you wrong, heh.”

Nice one.

“Wow, I’m so wounded,” Saruhiko said dully. “Maybe—”

“Saruhiko, enough. Tell him,” Seri interrupted, her arms crossed like she was supervising two children.

“T-tell me what?” Yata said, face still red as he turned away from the girl and back to Saruhiko.

“Idiot,” Saruhiko sighed. “She’s not my girlfriend. Gross.”

“Watch it,” Seri said with a glare. Even Saruhiko had enough sense to back up at that.

“She’s just a…just a—”

“I’m his friend,” Seri interrupted once again with a loud groan and an eye twitch. “It’s not hard to say…”

“ _Anyways_ , why would I have a girlfriend?” Saruhiko stuffed his hands in his pockets, struggling to find more words to explain himself.  

Man, this guy could be annoying. Why couldn’t he be clear? Yata had a hard enough time understanding his weird explanations as it was.

“I-I don’t know? I figured—”

“Did I not make it obvious?” Saruhiko finally looked at Yata dead on, a flush adorning his irritated face.

What?

Yata dropped his scowl, tension in his shoulders also dissipating. When Saruhiko looked at him like that…

It was hard to quell some urges.

“I—” Saruhiko stopped then, shooting Seri a warning look. She only stood there, an expectant smile on her face until she noticed the glare directed at her.

“O-oh, I’ll just go to class _early_ ,” she uttered, hurriedly taking her things and turning towards one of the buildings nearby. “See you next week Saruhiko. Nice to meet you Yata-kun!”

“Y-yeah,” Yata replied. “O-oh! Sorry for the uh…misunderstanding.”

She blinked once before shooting Yata a small, but brilliant smile as she turned away, and he felt his entire face heat up. Whoa…

He heard Saruhiko click his tongue behind him, drawing Yata’s attention back to the blue eyes he’d become so familiar with.

Unwise train of thought…

“How are you friends with someone like that?”

“Shut up,” Saruhiko said with a groan. “Focus on what’s important Misaki.”

“I am! You were the one talking dumbass,” Yata grumbled. “Can you just tell me what’s going on already?”

That unfamiliar, embarrassed glint crossed Saruhiko’s features again, but the taller did his best to speak regardless. “This is stupid, I’d expected you to confess first, being with how loud you are. Do you really not get it?”

Confess?

The hope he’d been furiously pushing down was now starting to bubble in Yata’s mind, but he couldn’t help but still be wary.

“Get what? It was an honest mistake, fucking sue me,” he grumbled.

“The fact that the assumption even crossed your mind is what irks me,” Saruhiko murmured, running his hands once more through his hair.

“I have to make assumptions with you! You never tell me shit!”

“I didn’t think I’d have to tell you something so clear.”

“Can you stop fucking around and te _mmf—_ ”

And then Saruhiko was kissing him. Or, at least trying to. He’d judged the angle wrong, only kissing the corner of Yata’s lips. It still had a strong effect all the same, and a lightning shock seemed to hit Yata’s entire system, electricity radiating right to his toes and dancing on his fingertips. Yata reached up to circle the other’s neck hesitantly, trying to steady himself. The gesture lasted a second before Saruhiko attempted to pull back, but Yata didn’t let him, instead surging up to pull the taller back down in another rush. He had no idea what he was doing, but fuck it felt amazing.

Yata took in a sharp breath as the kiss was eagerly returned, and he felt like he could die happy, his entire mind in a daze. He almost thought he might wake up in his bed, the whole thing turning into a dream.

Thankfully, he didn’t.

The kiss felt funny, too light and then too harsh, each tilt and movement an experiment the two were testing out together.

Saruhiko’s lips were soft, a bit wet too from the times Saruhiko would lick them to keep them from getting dry. Fuck…

Their breathing was heavy when they parted, and Yata could feel Saruhiko’s rapid pulse from where his hand was placed on the other’s neck. They locked gazes instantly, a love drunk smile blooming across Yata’s face as the reality of everything sunk in. Saruhiko leaned in for one more lingering kiss, still seemingly wanting to revel in Yata’s unique taste.

Wow. Shit. Yata’s head spun, and Saruhiko seemed to be in the same state, his legs trembling slightly. Yata never would’ve thought the day would go like this, but he wasn’t going to question it. All his doubts had been squashed.

“So,” Saruhiko breathed out, a smug edge to his tone despite the shakiness of his form. “You get it now?”

Yata smirked in return, grabbing Saruhiko’s collar in preparation. Kissing was only going to get better with practice after all.

“You bet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a bit rushed, I still hope it was enjoyable to read. Back to writing...


End file.
